The present invention generally relates to garage door systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automatic garage door closing system which can be added to an existing garage door system.
There are garage door systems available with an automatic closing feature. Unfortunately, most of these systems do not appear to be systems which can be easily added to an existing garage door system of the common variety. The current systems can prove difficult for the average home owner to install. Those systems which can be installed by home owner, lack simplicity of use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic garage door closing system which can be added to an existing garage door system.
An automatic garage door closing system to be used in combination with a garage door opener. The automatic garage door closing system includes a control box, a power source and a door sensor switch. The control box includes a timer. The timer has a first predetermined time period which is set by a user and activates the garage door opener to close a garage door. The timer has a second predetermined time period which is fixed and which shuts down and resets the automatic garage door closing system. The power source is connected to the control box to activate and power the control box, including the timer of the control box. The door sensor switch senses opening of the garage door and activates the power source to activate the control box.